Truth OR Dare
by RemusLovesSirius
Summary: Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Speedy test their bravery. Slash included.


One late night at the titan tower, all the girls had gone to be pampered at a spa and the other titans were staying with Titans East, Except for Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, and Kid Flash who sat in the common room of the titan tower. Speedy was sitting on the couch in a wife beater and blue sweat pants. Robin was sitting next to him in gray sweat pants and a dark gray T-shirt. Sitting across from them was Aqualad in light blue sleeping pants with little fish on them and a Sea World T-shirt, and Kid Flash sat on the floor in a white button up shirt and red shorts, eating out of a big bag of chips. They had been casually talking about things like missions and villains, the conversation seemed to strayed to bravery.  
"Everybody knows I'm the most brave person here, Short pants," Boasted Speedy loudly. Robin rolled his eyes and smirked.  
"In your dreams Arrowhead," He replied, "I would have to say I'm the most brave." He smiled happily until both Kid Flash and Aqualad chimed in saying "No, I am!". The four boys starred at each other angrily until Kid Flash grinned with an idea.  
"Fine then lets see who IS the bravest." He said leaning back and stuffing his mouth with chips. Aqualad arched an eyebrow.  
"And how do we do that?" He asked rocking back and forth in his recliner. A wide smile stretched across Kid Flash's face.  
"Easy," He said deviously, "Truth or Dare." Everybody's eyes widened.  
"T-That's a girl's game." Speedy said kicking up his feet. Robin nodded in agreement, "Why in the world would we play that?!"  
"Well, I see what you mean," Kid Flash said, "I mean, if you're scarred that I might dare you to do something too scary for you, I understand completely." Kid Flash's teeth gleamed in the light. Aqualad was the first to agree with him.  
"I think this is a good idea you guys," He said smiling, "It's a perfect laid back way of proving that I'm the bravest." Speedy was next.  
"Right, I see. I'm not scared at all," Speedy he laughed, "In fact, I'll destroy all you babies."  
"Prepare to lose kiddies," Robin said loudly, "I'm going to end up winning in the end." So it was decided. Kid Flash got a few things like a bottle, snacks, and small electronic device that was no bigger then a TV remote. "What's that?" Speedy asked looking at the device.  
"It gives out dares and truths," Kid Flash chuckled, "It also has a lie detector for truths." So everybody settled down and spun the bottle to see who would go first. The bottle spun, and spun then finally landed on Aqualad.  
"Go ahead Gill head," Speedy said, "Press the Dare button." Aqualad sighed and shrugged. He leaned forward and pushed the green button labeled "dare". The device beeped and a voice came out in a very electronic sounding way.  
"Remove your shirt or pants." Aqualad blushed and began to take off his Sea-world shirt. Speedy started laughing.  
"So this truth or Dare machine plays like that?" He chuckled, "I wanna go next!" Everyone agreed and Speedy pressed the Dare button.  
"For the next two turn you must imitate whatever player is to your right." Robin smiled. So did Speedy, but with a little more annoyance. Kid Flashed laughed and pointed.  
"Now you two are even MORE alike!" At this both Speedy and Robin flipped him off. Kid Flash stopped and smiled, "My turn." He leaned forward, took another hand full of food, and pressed the ominous green button.  
"Put on a pink dress and add like to all sentences for the rest of the game." Kid Flashes faced turned grim and his winced. Robin and Speedy, like twins, laughed hysterically.  
"Go ahead Kid Flash," Aqualad said, "Go get yourself a pretty pink dress." Kid Flash, resentfully, sped out of the room and return seconds later in a spaghetti strap dress that came up to his thigh.  
He sat down and began eating even more.  
"Robin it's...like.... your turn." Kid Flash said though a mouth full of chips. Robin and Speedy, who still had to copy him, pressed the green button.  
"Lick the bottom of you own foot." Together the boys yelled COME ON. But they both removed the right sock and gave the feet a big lick. As soon as the did the two gagged.  
"Gross!" Aqualad said, "I'm surprised Speedy's not dead. His feet are toxic!" Speedy glared at him.  
"I'm going to make you into fish sticks gill head!" He spat. Aqualad chuckled and leaned over to the red button labeled truth and pressed it. There was a beeping noise.  
"What do you prefer: Boxers or Briefs?" There was silence.  
"..Briefs. They're more form fitting." Aqualad looked away as everyone laughed, "It's not funny!" The laughed died down and then it was speedy's turn once more.  
"C'mon you damn retarded machine." He said as he pressed the red button.  
"Have you ever spied on somebody in your group? If so, what did you see/find out?" A very devious smiled formed on Speedy's face and he glanced over to Robin.  
"Oh, ho, ho! Do I have a story for you two." Speedy said to Aqualad and Kid Flash. The two boys leaned in.  
"...like...What?" Kid flash said adding his needed "like". Robin's eyes widened.  
"NO! YOU SWORE YOU WOULDNT TELL!" Robin exclaimed. Speedy started to laugh as Robin whined, "YOU SWORE SPEEDY! YOU S-W-O-R-E!"  
"A couple weeks ago I was going to see Robin to get some arrows back," Speedy said though his laughing fits, ignoring Robin completely, "And I walk into Robin's room to see if he was there. But he wasn't. So I decided just to get my arrows back anyway and walked into his closet. Then I heard him coming in so out of reflex I hid." Robin buried his head in a pillow, "He started to listen to and sing Taylor swift's love story!" The other boys laughed and laughed. Roy felt kind of bad for revealing Robin's secret. Kid Flash pressed the red button next.  
"Do you have a crush one someone?" the machine asked in its electronic tone. Wally looked down at his empty bag of chips and tore open a new one. Everyone already knew he had a crush on Jinx. So when he replied "yes" nobody was phased. Robin was last to press the green button of truth.  
"If you could invite any 3 people ever, living or dead, to a dinner party, who would it be?" Robin smiled and was grateful that his question wasn't awful.  
"I'd invite," Robin said counting on his fingers, "Billy Mays, Heath Ledger, and Michael Jackson. So I could tell them the big fuss that happened after they died." Everyone agreed that Robin's idea was a great one.  
"Hey guys..." Aqualad said looking at the TruthOrDare remote, "What does the blue button do?" Everybody stared at it.  
"Well, it IS your turn Garth," Robin said looking over the button, "So why don't you push it and find out?" Speed smirked and nodded. Garth gulped and slid his finger over the blue button and pressed it.  
"First everybody pick a number 1-10. Once you have picked your numbers press this button again." Everyone exchange glances.  
"3," Speedy said picking at his foot. Robin picked 7, Wally picked 5m and Aqualad picked 1. "Now, Take three dice, roll each of them then add them. Now multiply that number by 3. Whoever in the number closest to 4 is now your master for that many minutes." Aqualad's eyes widened. Speedy laughed loudly.  
"Go ahead fish sticks," He chuckled, "Roll them dice." Aqualad rolled his eyes first, then the dice. The first landed on 5, then next 4, the third was 6. He smacked his own forehead in disbelief.  
"45...minutes..." He gasped. Speedy roared with laughed, Wally and robin were snickering with him.  
"Hey Gill head! You can start by sucking my toes!" Laughed Roy. Garth stood up and put his shirt back on, "I quit." He announced pulling the shirt over his head.  
"Aw, why Gill head?" He said, "Things just started to look fun." Aqualad ignored him and walked out, returning to the guestroom. Speedy stood up and sighed.  
"Ah man, who put sand in his vagin-" Robin glared up at him, "Oh C'mon, I'm going to go apologize now! Jeez." Then he left to go after him.

---

First Fan Fic. Watch out for chapter twoo....thats when the real fun starts ;P ~RSL3 


End file.
